


Summer The Fire Spirit

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: He died to save her, he died to defeat the Mage. He did it all for her. But after he dies, he becomes a spirit of the fire, brother of the zodiac gates, brother of the Lion Leo. And now he has to find his mate, who might that be? T for death. Will have mentioning of and may have future lemon.





	Summer The Fire Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail. This is descriptive. Hope you like it!

I stood there, looking at the sprawled out body on the floor. I had to protect her. I had to. But what did happen to me? The body sprawled on the floor had just defeated the enemy, and is now not breathing.

The blond mage I just saved ran over to the body sprawled on the ground and cried. "He isn't breathing! Why!? Why! Why do I have to be so weak!? Why couldn't I save him in time!? Why!?" She started screaming insults at the world before she hugged the body.

It had matted hair tossed around, dull eyes, a slightly opened mouth, and blood. Lots of it. Blood on the floor, blood on the arms, blood on the legs, blood dripping out of the mouth. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. That is me. The previously white scarf is Crimson with blood and my salmon **(AN: PINK!)** hair is a brown color. The black and gold vest was black, the pants was a deep brown. How could that be me? " _Why am I there and here?_ "

" **That you must answer yourself.** " My eyes widened as I look behind me. The guy with a mustache was there. The star on his head twinkled. To be honest, I have never been more devastated in my life.

" _I am dead, aren't I._ " His smile faded. I look back over to Luce and back to the star guy. " _I hate seeing her like that. It hurts._ "

" **T** **hen I will give you a spot in the celestial world. You will have the exception to be able to love the one.** " My head tilts to the side childishly.

" _The one?_ " All of the sudden I realized what it meant. I slammed the side of my fist onto the palm of my hand with a grin on my face. " _Ooooh... You mean my mate! The one made by God himself to stay with me forever._ "

" **Yes that one, I am the one who created her magic. You must find her,if you do, she will also be turned into a spirit when she dies. But you will need to realize it. She will end up by your side at one point in time. She was closer to you than you might think. Your name is now Kasia of the Fire."** Suddenly flames erupted around me. He had a new smile on his face when he finished.

"Why... Why..." She felt whispering. I looked over to her for a second of grief to wash over me, I look back to him with a frown on my face.

" _Can't I just be Summer_ _? Oh wait. Does that mean she is a celestial Mage?_ "

" **Yes. But that is the same, people might suspect. You are now Leo's brother, you are the twin leaders of the zodiac gates.** " he said with a sigh, still smiling. The flames around me grew and my white scarf was relocated to around my waist, I was now in a black tuxedo with flames on the edges. When I say flames, I mean flames. The real burning kind. My hair was longer, but still messy, and a red-salmon color. A key was in my hand and I couldn't let it all go.

" _The play boy!? Nevermind..._ _I'M ALL FIRED UP!_ " The King shook his head at my childness.

* * *

Suddenly we were in the Celestial world. I was surrounded by people almost instantly. "Nice to meet my new brother. So what is your name?" A orange haired guy said, also wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh hi Loke! My name is Summer. Sad you wouldn't recognize me." He instantly jumped back and away from me. I had my infamous grin plastered on my face.

"Na-Natsu!?" Shock was on everybody's face. "Ha-how?" I just frowned before looking into his eyes.

"I died." That sent a wave of grief and sadness on his face. "Well I have to go to Luce's house to place my key. She will need it after all." Suddenly I was gone with a 'poof'.

* * *

And there I was. Right inside of her house. I placed the my key onto the brown desk I was all to familiar with. I just wanted to curl into the bed and fall asleep. But I felt my power draining. It was slow, but it was there. I was in a familiar environment, so that may be part of it. as soon as I heard the door open I turn around to see Luce walking in, we met eyes for a second before I was gone.

'Poof!'

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

Huh. I swear I just saw a guy standing next to the desk. Well made eye contact and everything. I walk over to the spot here was standing and see a sparkle of gold. A zodiac. I run over to it, it just so happens to remind me of someone we just buried rather recently, four months ago. It is the shape of flames on the end, on the white _, it is actually black with a red bottom,_ part is a sun with flames around it. Beautiful. I wonder whose key it is...

It reminds me of summer. Summer... Natsu... To familiar...

* * *

** BACK TO NATSU'S P.O.V **

* * *

I wish I could have given it to her later, I am still getting used to this old. All of the colors, the orbs, the beauty. " **Summer,"** I jumped and looked behind me. " **You have the ability of everyday open for contracts, so someone can call you whenever. You also have the power to stay in the world longer than other spirits, maybe even longer than Leo. Once you find the one you will be able to stay there for as long as you want. And I think you already have a pretty good idea who it is, but won't admit it. Good luck my friend, after all you are incredibly dense.** " I snort.

"Thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better. Mr King." Leo, who is right beside me gawks. I didn't even have to look at him to know what he was thinking. Something along the lines of 'Omg-he-really-just-talk-the-the-King-like-that?' I am smarter here. Well no not really, information just comes to me wether I like it or not. "I wonder when she will open my-"

" ** _Now, oh spirit answer my call and pass through the the gate! OPEN_** ** _GATE OF FIRE, I summon_** ** _thee! SUMMER!_** "

'Poof'

* * *

Now there I was on a beach with the rest of team Natsu behind her with my finger up and and continued on with my sentence before I realized I was in front of Luce.

"Key..." She gawked at me. "Oh hi there, so you finally opened my key that I left you! Did you like it?"

"Your the guy! Your a spirit!? Why do you have that white scarf?" I tugged at it and pulled it to my chest and grinned my famous smile.

"It was from my father! He vanished one day he was very special to me, he still is. I even met friends, lots of them because he left. I searched everywhere for him, every nook and cranny, I still hope I can find him. I need to find my mate! That way we can stay together forever, kinda like Aquarius asd Scorpio. They were mates made by the Mr-all-mighty-king-with-a-star-on-his-head. He is a jerk face and sometimes I wish I could just burn him. But I won't because nope." She was awestruck.

"You... Summer. What days do you have off?" She was staring at the flames on my outfit and my hair. I gave her my infamous smile, showing my canines and closing my eyes covering my onyx pupils.

"Every day! I don't even have one unless the Mr. King decides to have me with a day of work! So what is your name Princess?" I start off faking that I don't know her, it hurts to do that, but it is fine, just as long as it doesn't hurt her.

"You look like Natsu..." She pauses to wipe the tears around her eyes. "Just call me Lucy please."

"Okay Luigi! So what do you want me to do for you today?" Her eyebrow twitched and she put her hand up to slap me and I put my hands up with a smile and chuckled to myself. Gray was right there and Erza was just standing there.

"It is Lucy!" I then opened my mouth as an 'o' and slammed the side of my fist into my open palm.

"Oh! Than is Luce alright?" She instantly frowned and Erza walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, it is alright. Don't worry, he would be upset." Erza started. "You should start to call out your spirits, tell them that you are fine. That is a great way to start."

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it!


End file.
